


Demon of the Colosseum

by HotButterBeer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotButterBeer/pseuds/HotButterBeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From her hideout in the vaults underneath the Colosseum in Ruins, the Demon below plots to win the affections of the talents fighter, Undyne. When the Colosseum falls under the new management of Sirs Frisk and Chara,  the Demon coerces them into giving Undyne the greater fights. However, despite her efforts, Undyne falls for the knight, Sire Papyrus. This prompts an eleventh hour plan to win over the fighter's affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon of the Colosseum

****

**Prologue : Public Auction**

It was at the Colosseum in Ruins, the auction that is to say. All artifacts that had been found inside were to be sold so that it could be made usable once more. All of its scars, all of its scabs were to be promptly picked off and sold to the highest bidder. A public auction to be made clearer, so he decided to go. Go to the place where some of his own scars were made. A place that must be avoided going at all times. However, there was something he missed, something from his past that reminded him of her.

With some help from his brother, he was put in his wheelchair and rolled into the opera house.

“Lot 774, a poster from the fight between Asgore and human. Shall we have 10 gold?” the auctioneer hiding on stage said. His voice was far from straining itself in volume, meaning that there weren’t very many people at this auction after all.

“5 bid.”

“5 then.”

“6 gold.”

“8”

“9”

“Selling at 9 gold, going once, going twice, sold to Master Grillby.” 

The head of Master Grillby flickered passed him as the bar keeper went to collect his purchase.

“Lot 775 three skulls from the fight of the three humans an…” 

A monster across from stared him down. He was old, but had long and floppy ears, a snout with visible fangs. A very similar appearance to some of those who worked here years ago, he thought, avoiding the monster’s eyes. It was useless, the two now stared at each other, in a way of true understanding that strangers hardly ever share with one another.

“You’re number sir,” the auctioneer could barely be heard anymore, “Lot 776 two letters found with no address to whom and from whom.” He moved his interest away from the other monster immediately at mention of letters, “The contents of the letters are quite obviously that of professing love. The site discovered was in the vaults of the Colosseum, still in work monsters and monstresses.”

“Showing here,” another monster said, holding up the letters with gloves hands.

“Shall we commence at 15 gold?”

The monster with the long ears raised his hand silently.

“15,” said the auctioneer.

His brother, who still stood beside him, raised his hand at his command.

“20”

The monster across from them raised his hand again, their eyes locking and a small smile revealing those fangs next to those floppy ears. 

His brother raised his hand again.

“25”

He nodded and his brother raised his hand again.

“30”

There was a pause, the monster across from them only stared. The breath of the auctioneer could be heard as it was being held. Then gave a different kind of smile before shaking his head.

“30 is set, going once, going twice, sold,” the gavel hit making him jump a little in his wheel chair, “to Sire Papyrus. Thank you sir.”

Sire Papyrus merely nodded with no visible smile on his skeleton face. His brother handed him the letters and his bony grip locked the letters close to him. ‘A memory indeed,’ he thought looking over the handwriting, ‘Every word exactly as she recalled. Will the words still ring as her voice did in these halls when she told them?’

“Lot 777 a suit of armor in pieces. As you may recall, from the strange affair of the Monster of the Colosseum. A mystery, never fully explained. Make note that this is the very suit of armor which features in the famous disaster. It’s been slightly fixed since, and polished with human blood, so that we may frighten the devil that haunted us so many years ago. With a little vengeance,” he whispered this last part. Sire Papyrus shifted in his wheelchair as if pull himself away. The monster with the floppy ears’ eyes widened and he shifted towards the suit of armor hidden under a dusty cloth.

“Gentlemen,” the auctioneer ordered and the dusty cloth was lifted off, the lights sparked on, and a man in the distance pulled it up. The flourish of the cloth seemed to have called upon a mysterious wind as it blew and swirled dust around them in a vortex. A vortex that would soon lead to revive old memories. Memories of painful times. Memories of forgotten love. Memories that scarred, tore, killed, and created the great knight, Sire Papyrus. 


End file.
